


Just Peaceful

by Obsessedminddumpster



Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessedminddumpster/pseuds/Obsessedminddumpster
Summary: A fanfiction in which Arthur is an 8th grade science teacher and Tick is still the absolute moron he is, but this time he gets to learn how to make ice cream.Started - May 1st, 2019Ended - May 5th, 2019Uploaded - May 5th, 2019





	1. Ice Cream

"Everyone settle down!" Arthur called over the voices of his students. They were a rowdy bunch of kids, but not hard to get control of if you got the hang of it. 

He leant against the edges of his desk and cleared his throat, looking over the class. He crossed his arms. 

The kids kept talking. Arthur wasn't the kind of teacher to yell really loud and scarily, and he always preferred alternative methods.

He put his hands in his lab coat and stared at them. "I'll wait," He said, in that tone teachers always said that in.

One of the kids, a girl at the front of the class, whistled and yelled, "GUYS, SHUT UP!"

Arthur smiled at her. "Thank you, Faith. You don't need to do that."

He turned back to the rest of the students. "If you're going to behave like this, I'm not going to bring Tick in for this class. Owen," He looked at one of the especially loud boys. "How would you feel if because of you screaming about Endgame to Josh," A student across the room from Owen. "You took away the privilege from the rest of the class to meet the city superhero?"

Owen frowned and looked down. 

Kie started yelling. "PLUS HE'S SPOILING IT FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET!"

Arthur nodded. "Guys, please don't spoil movies for other kids."

"Is Leon here?" Owen looked around, then noticed one of the shy boys, who looked thoroughly pissed, although he'd never do anything about it. "Oh. I'm sorry."

Leon looked back to his sketchbook silently, frowning.

"Everyone, we're doing a lab today. Please get into partnerships."

"Is Tick here?"

The door burst open. "I keep hearing my name! I couldn't hold myself back! Arthur, is it time yet?!"

The sound made Arthur flinch. He decided why not. Sure, it was time.

"Yeah, Tick," He said. "It's your time."

Tick walked to Arthur and pulled him in, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek like usual. 

They weren't just a superhero and his science teacher partner. They were husbands. Newly weds, but they'd dated for a few years before deciding to tie the knot.

The school knew Tick and he was allowed in basically whenever. For one, it was protection, and for two, the kids absolutely adored him. It was like having an inspirational speaker, but every day. So the job worked for them really well.

"What are we doing today?" Tick asked excitedly. They did the same experiments every year, but somehow he was always surprised by reactions-- and absolutely stunned by the chemistry of it all. 

Arthur looked up at his husband. Every time he looker at him his heart fluttered and he fell in love all over again. Who would've ever guessed his life partner would be someone like The Tick?

The teacher looked back into his students, who had gone to their preferred stations and began looking at the equipment Arthur had laid out. 

"We're making ice cream."

Tick clapped. "Ice cream! How can you make ice cream?!"

"Well, Mr Everestick, let me show you!" He said cheerfully, walking to his front station and explaining the procedure-- they were going to put coffee creamer in a bag with ice and salt, then shake it around for awhile. "And don't forget to wash off the container after you take it out!" Arthur warned. "Or your ice cream will taste like salt."

He continued. "I have left you the instructions and a sheet to fill out on a Google Document, as usual. If you have any questions for me or the teacher guest, please ask."

"Has Tick watched Endgame?!" Owen called out. 

Tick looked at the child. "End game! What game have we started?"

There was no use explaining. They all knew so. It was impossible to explain something to someone who could sometimes barely remember if he and his spouse were married or still boyfriends. 

"He hasn't." Arthur answered. Tick looked at Arthur, smiling. 

"Glad I didn't put a stop to any games. Games are fun!"

Arthur pat his arm comfortingly. "Yes, yes, Tick. Do you want to try making ice cream?"

The Tick nodded excitedly, and Arthur got him set up then went around the class to help and talk with students.


	2. Salty

"I don't know about you, but I am flummoxed." Tick said, leaning over the counter with Leon. He noticed Leon was an outcast and wanted to be the one to talk with him.

"Wh-why is that?" Leon whispered. He had a quiet voice and stuttered often. Tick imagined that was what Arthur was like during middle school. 

"How does coffee creamer turn into ice cream?" He asked, looking at the cold bag in his hand. "What sort of sorcery is this?!"

It made the kid giggle very quietly. Tick smiled. "So I always see you drawing in that book." Tick said. Leon frowned and looked at his sketchbook. He nodded. "Can I see some of your creations?"

The boy handed Tick his sketchbook. The superhero flipped it open to the first page. "What's this?"

The boy blushed shyly. "My comic book."

"You're making a comic book?! Holy cheesecakes!" He started reading.

Arthur walked over to them and set a friendly hand on Tick's back. "Whatcha doing?" He asked. 

"Look, Dear!!" He shoved the sketchbook into Arthur's hands. 

"Oh, yeah. I've seen some of his art. It's very good." He smiled and looked at the page. "Very nice comic, Mr Bade. You should publish it in the school newspaper." He handed the sketchbook back and smiled, then gave Tick a quick loving look before walking away.

The timer on Leon's laptop rang. "I-it- it- they-- they should be done!" He said. He opened his bag. Tick opened his. 

Tick opened the packet and tried the ice cream, then made a disgusted face. "Oh, ew! Salty!"

Leon rinsed his under the water, then opened the packet and tried it.

Tick brightened. "Oh! Arthur did say to do that, didn't he?" He put his under the faucet and turned on the water, but only succeeded in washing out the remaining cream. 

"Arthur! I broke mine!" He said. 

Arthur walked over to them. He looked over and laughed. "You're too sweet, Tick. Maybe you can try again next class period."

Tick nodded sadly. 

"Okay, Leon. Don't let him distract you. Fill out your sheet." He smiled at the boy, who shuffled away and found his seat.

"You should be wrapping up!" Arthur called, clapping to get their attention. "Get your sheets filled out! It's for a grade!"

Arthur went to his desk and sat down, looking at his laptop. He started typing. 

Tick sat on the desk and looked at Arthur. "Getting your homework done?" He asked. 

"So we can go do some superhero stuff tonight." Arthur responded. 

Tick smiled happily. He went to the couch Arthur had set up for him and sat down, sinking back. He put his palms on his knees. 

Arthur glanced at Tick, grinning. 

Although sometimes the day was boring, it was nice. It wasn't like they were trapped in a room, forced to teach all day long. They had a lot of free periods and sometimes they even went out to do some quick heroing. 

The bell rang. The kids scrambled to put their laptops away and run out of the class.

That was 2nd period. Arthur didn't have a 3rd period class, but he had a 4th. So now he had about 48 minutes of free time with Tick.

He picked up his laptop and went to the couch, sitting down with his husband. 

Tick wrapped an arm around him. "How does the ice cream taste when you make it?" He asked. 

"Like ice cream made from a coffee creamer in a school science room." He answered. He leant into Tick and yawned. "Don't worry, baby. We can stop at a store and pick up a tub of ice cream after school."

Tick nodded. "Good idea! I love ice cream." He leant his cheek into Arthur's head, using his hand to play with his hair. 

Arthur nodded calmly. He kissed Tick's chest and continued typing.

He had some things to do. Grading, checking, ect, so they couldn't leave and do something. 

There was a knock at the door, and Arthur's best teacher friend entered. 

Douglas, an LA teacher. He was dating the other male science teacher(there were three in total. The female one had a husband). Sometimes the kids joked that science is the gayest period just because both of the male teachers happened to be happily married to another man. 

Douglas was a funny dude. He was about regular height and had a pretty sturdy body. His chest and shoulders was really broad. He had glasses and a beard and was a complete nerd.

He entered and pushed up his glasses. "Hey guys." He smiled warmly. He was always the one to catch them cuddling. Not like they minded though. they weren't cuddling naked. They just liked leaning into each other while Arthur worked.

"Ey, Doug." Arthur called, glancing up from his laptop to welcome him in with a smile. 

"Douglas!" Tick boomed. He stood up and went to great his friend. 

They had a pretty epic secret handshake, so they did that. 

"I was just wondering if you guys had any markers and, uh, a student laptop charger I could borrow." Douglas said. 

"Of course! How many?" Tick asked, walking to the desk. 

"Do you remember the drawer?" Arthur watched. Tick went through a few of the drawers before finding the board markers. 

He lifted out a pack and threw it to Douglas. "Here you go! That should be enough!"

"Thank you!" He said. 

"You're welcome!" He walked happily to the mini charging station they'd set up. He grabbed a cord and coiled it, then handed it to their friend. 

Tick waved happily. "Tell Jason that I say hi." 

The language arts teacher smiled and gave him a thumbs up, then walked out.

Tick smiled warmly. "I'm gonna wander around for a bit." He said. He went to the couch and leant down, pressing a faint kiss to Arthur's forehead. 

"Okay." Arthur pushed up his glasses. "Love you." 

"Love ya!" Tick waved cheerfully, then walked out into the halls.


	3. Hellos

"Hey! Oh, hello, ma'am! Mrs Wrehv! Mr Ult! Hello, little child."

Tick said hello to everyone he passed. He liked talking. 

He turned the corner and a student ran into his chest. The student stumbled backwards, then smiled. "Tick!" He yelled. 

"Ah! Hello! Orange Juice!"

The boy was a weird kid. Incredibly smart in science, but he acted like a kindergarten most of the time, and he had a fear of furries and gay people. (Yes, Tick, Arthur, Douglas, and Jason included.)

He was called Orange Juice because he drank a lot of orange juice. 

When Tick wasn't around Arthur, it didn't bother him. He was actually good friends with Tick. 

"Hello, Tick! Sorry, I gotta get to class. I'll stop by Mr Everestick's classroom later to work on my science week project. See you there!"

Tick held his flat hand to his forehead. "Godspeed, funky little juice dude." He said. 

The student ran off to get to class. Tick put his hands on his hips and looked around, then crossed his arm and continued walking.

He came across the civics classroom of Mrs Micael and peeped inside. He was bouncing.

Civics was a truly important class in his opinion. The students were learning about law. Good, bad… Evil!

"Tick!" Mrs Micael said. 

The super's antennae wiggled. "Your class is being very good, Ma'am! What are you learning about today?"

"We're going over types of crime. Come on, come in, sit down."

Tick felt all tingly. "This would be my favourite class." He said. He stepped in and walked to the very back, then sat in one of the comically too small, unoccupied chairs. 

He put his cheeks in his hands and watched. 

As much as he loved hearing about crimes, he eventually got restless and couldn't focus. 

He got up to leave with the rest of the class when the bell rang. "That was amazing! Thank you Mrs Micael. Thank you for paying attention, students! You're all superheroes!"

He walked back out and caught the smell of something very nice. He wondered if he could pop into the cooking room and watch them.

He walked down the hall and turned down a corner, then walked down to the very end of that hall and entered a class room. "Mrs Lawrence!" He said excitedly. 

"Tick! Hello!" She said. "The 8th graders were making cookies. Do you want to join in?"

"Cookies!" Tick nodded. "May I make some for Arthur?!"

"Of course! But I don't have another class until 6th period. You'll have to come back then."

"No problemo!" He gave her a thumbs up, then walked out. It was 4th period now. Arthur had a class.


	4. Busybody

Tick ambled back down to the science wing. The school was actually quite huge, but Tick didn't get lost often since a lot of the classrooms he visited were close together. The 8th grade space was right next to extracurricular activities like art and cooking.

He went back to Arthur's room and found him in the back of the classroom, leaning against the cabinets and watching the screens of the kid's laptops. 

"Anybody got the answer? Answer? Answer? Kyle? Maylae? Jack, get off the games. Answer? Answer? Children, you have the world at your fingertips!-- Tim! Tim, what's the answer?"

"30 hydrogen, 15 oxygen!"

Arthur clasped his hands together and walked to the front, where Tick was standing and watching, not understanding. "That's right! Yes, kids, if we have 15 molecules of water, that's how much hydrogen and oxygen we have."

"What was that?" Mckenzie called out.

"Stop talking and maybe you would've heard. Look it up! Josh, are you playing games?"

"No, Mr Everestick." 

Arthur crossed his arms. "There's some sheets for you to do. Azlei? Azlei, wanna pass them out?"

Azlei stood up and got the papers from the front, then started passing them out. 

"Busybody!" Tick commented. He walked up beside Arthur and set a hand on his back. "Will there be no time for superheroing? Do you have any more stuff to grade?"

"I'm always up for a good superheroing, Tick. I'm not skipping again. I'll get everything done."

"Good! Gosh, my teacher husband is so busy, always, always. No time for stopping crime." Tick complained playfully, walking away. He went into the storage room between Arthur's and Jason's classroom. They had turned it into a nice little place. There was a table, a couch, a mini fridge, and it was quite cozy. Tick liked hanging out in there. 

Arthur crossed his arms and turned back to the class, smiling. "Any questions?"

Noah held up his hand. 

"Yes, Noah?" Arthur asked.

"Can you tell us more superhero stories?"

Arthur laughed. "Maybe after lunch. Get to work."

He went behind his desk. The rest of the class complained. Some of the kids got to work. Some talked and did nothing. 

Whatever. It was their grade. 

Tick eventually came back into the classroom and walked over to Arthur. "Are we gonna sneak out during lunch?" He asked. 

"No, but we can just leave peacefully through the window." Arthur looked up at him. 

"Good idea!" Tick smiled.

Arthur pat his hand, then looked back to his laptop. Tick looked around and turned to the children. He crossed his arms and leant against the wall. 

The bell rang soon enough. 4th period was split. They had 4A and 4B. In between was lunch. The students got up and filed out with their lunchboxes. They would return in a half hour. 

Arthur stood up. Tick stopped him. 

"Ready?" Tick asked excitedly. 

"Yes, but--"

"But what?" 

"I need to copy something quickly."

"Quickly!" Tick said. "Time is of the essence!"

Arthur rushed off with a few papers and came back a few minutes later. He put all the papers on his desk.

"Get into your suit!" Tick said.

"Already ahead of you!" Arthur took off his lab coat and blazer, putting them on the back of his chair. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, then his pants, leaving him in his super suit. 

Tick gave him a thumbs up. "Speedy!"

Arthur grabbed his helmet and put it on. "Ready! Let's go!" 

They left through the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a science person I might've gotten the molecule shit wrong huh sorry,,,


	5. Ignoring

Half an hour wasn't that long, but Tick was like a dog that needed to be walked. It was enough just to get him out of the school.

Arthur kept an eye on the time, of course. He had a clock opened on his goggles. 

They held hands as they walked around. Arthur leant his head into Tick's arm and smiled as his husband's thumb circled around his ring. 

They were lovey-dovey out in public, but it wasn't like they were making out in the middle of the street or anything, so there usually weren't any problems.

No crimes today. Arthur insisted they got back to the school before his timer rang, so they turned to go back. 

"I wish we had more time." Tick said. He would go out on his own, but then he would get lost. 

"If only, if only…" Arthur mumbled. 

"Wait! Before we get back into the school…" Tick stopped walking and picked Arthur up. He kissed him sweetly. 

Arthur blushed and smiled. "Tick," He whispered, smiling. 

Tick beamed. He was about to set him down when a man approached them.

"Can you not do that?" He asked. He was about 5'11" or so, with sunglasses and baseball cap.

"What?" Tick asked innocently, pulling Arthur up a bit. "Kiss my husband?"

The man nodded and crossed his arm. "You're gonna turn my son gay."

Tick kissed Arthur again, then ruffled his hair, smiling wide. "Not my problem." He started walking. 

Arthur pressed his cheek into Tick's collarbone and smiled.

The man stopped them again. "I just can't stand how such influences on children are teaching them that being gay is alright." He said. 

Tick held up his hand and looked at his ring. "I'm happy," He purred. He set his hand on Arthur's back again. "Arthur's happy…" He pecked a kiss to his husband's forehead. "What's wrong with being happy?"

"Your happy is from a sinful source."

"Try teaching your son that it's okay to be who you are instead of filling him with hate." Tick retorted. He adjusted Arthur, then continued walking 

Arthur's timer went off. "T, we need to get back to the school."

"No problemo, Honey." Tick said. He made his antennae go into a heart shape and smiled. Arthur rolled his eyes. 

Tick jumped onto a nearby building and did a few roof jumps, then landed by the window of Arthur's classroom.


	6. Watching Paint Dry

"Quickly! Teach the children!" Tick yelled, and he threw Arthur through the open window.

"Tick! No!" Arthur yelled, landing on the floor of his classroom with an oof. 

He stood up and shook his head, then took his helmet off. 

All of his students were already in the classroom. 

"Tick! Watch over them!" Arthur yelled. He grabbed his teacher clothes and went to the spare room.

Tick jumped in through the window. "Hello, pupils!" He yelled. "I don't know how to teach, so I'm going to turn on a video!" 

He went to the desk and sat down in Arthur's little chair. He got some suggestions from the students, then eventually turned on a video of paint drying. 

The students literally cheered.

Arthur walked back into the room. The students were having a grand ol' time talking to each other and weren't paying attention to the video, but Tick was watching intensely.

"Babe…?" Arthur poked Tick's shoulder.

"Thrilling," The superhero mumbled. "Slow… but somehow fascinating. It's caught my interest, Arthur." 

Arthur frowned. He pat Tick's shoulder, then turned to the loud classroom. "Class!" He called. 

It took a bit to quiet them, but he was able to eventually. 

"Since it's nearing the end of the marking period, I have a puzzle you can take for extra credit." He put down the stack of papers he'd copied before leaving with Tick. 

"What kind of puzzle?" A kid asked.

"A word search!" Arthur responded. "Anyway, I have a lab set up for you today--" 

Tick jumped from his chair. "Ice cream!" He said. 

"Yes, we'll be making ice cream! There are instructions on the google doc. Get to it, kids!"

They got up from their seats and went to their stations with laptops.

Arthur went behind his desk and nudged Tick. "I need my chair, Tick." 

Tick stood up. "It's too small for me, anyway."

A student helped Tick set up for the lab, then he tried again. 

This time, he remembered to rinse it off.


	7. Cookies

The rest of 4th period passed quickly. The same with 5th, which was a free period, and they spent the time cuddling while Arthur filled out grades.

6th was also a free period, but Tick remembered he had something to do. So he left the science room and wandered around. Then he saw Mrs Lawrence's classroom and remembered. 

He opened the door and walked inside. "Am I late?!" He called.

"Not at all!" Mrs Lawrence said. She pointed to a group. "That'll be your kitchen." 

Tick walked to the kitchen. "Hello!" He said casually. "My name is The Tick. What are your names?"

Samantha, Anri, Kevin, and Quo were the students in his kitchen. 

They had already prepared for the cookies yesterday. Today they were basically just making extra for Tick and heating them up.

They sat at the table and talked as the cookies baked in the oven. The chairs were much too small for Tick and it looked comical. 

When the cookies were done, the students tried them and filled out a few questions. Tick had four glorious chocolate chip cookies to give to Arthur.

When the bell rang, Tick thanked Mrs Lawrence and hugged her, then ran back to Arthur's classroom. 

"Arthur!" He yelled.

"What?!" Arthur flinched. Tick would always startle him. 

Tick ran to behind the desk and shoved the plate of cookies into his hands. "I made these for you."

Arthur pushed up his glasses and stared at the plate. "Visited Mrs Lawrence?" He asked and chuckled, taking the plate. "Thank you, Dear."

Another class came in and Arthur got back to teaching. 

That was the last period of the day. Arthur repeated the lab with them. Once all of the students were gone, he sat in his chair and Tick stared at him. 

"A few more minutes." He said. 

Tick tapped his foot on the ground impatiently. "I'm waiting."

A few minutes later. Tick cleared his throat. 

Arthur closed his laptop. "Alright. Let's go."

He put some things in his backpack and got up. They flew back to the apartment to drop off the backpack. Tick waited as Arthur took his work clothes back off and then came out of the room. 

"Okay. I'm ready. Let's go."


	8. City Heroes

Walking around the city was super cool. 

They were idols. 

Arthur wished he could do it more often, but he loved his job and he didn't want to quit so he could run around all day. 

He took Tick's hand and swung it in between them. He started humming. 

"Life is so peaceful with you." Tick said, tugging Arthur closer affectionately.

Arthur snuggled into Tick's side, nibbling on a cookie he'd grabbed before leaving with Tick.

"How are those cookies?" Tick asked.

"They're very good. Do you want to try?"

Tick shrugged. "Sure."

Arthur leant up and kissed his lips. Tick smiled and kissed him back for a few seconds, then Arthur stepped back down. 

He continued nibbling on the cookie. Tick set a hand on his back and pulled him close.

No crimes today. Just walking around peacefully with a loved one.


End file.
